Jillon
by koutoki
Summary: For Jess and Dillon /33333


Jessica had always admired Dillon from afar. Jess always knew she loved him, but

she just didn't know he loved her back. She felt like a stalker sometimes, but she

just called it "research". She wanted to study him, to make sure he wasn't some...

creep. Her routine each weekday consisted of waking up, getting ready, and getting

on the bus, two seats behind and a row over to Dillon, so she could marvel at the

side of his face. She always loved staring at his majestic blue eyes, his blonde hair

that always seemed to be styled perfectly. His muscular arms, his godlike abs... she

had always wanted to touch them. After the bus dropped them off, she silently

followed him to the cafeteria where they would wait for the first period bell. But

when she got to school, something strange happened that changed her life forever.

She had just started following Dillon to his first period class, to... y'know, study

him. Suddenly, he spun around and Jess charged right into him. Jessica started

to fall down, but Dillon reached out his arms and grabbed her before she hit the

ground. Jess gasped and threw her hands up and around Dillon's neck. She soon

realized that the pose that they were in wasn't very appropriate. Jess' arms were

wrapped around Dillon's neck and his hands were dangerously close to her smooth ass.

She quickly let go and stood up, brushing herself off while blushing profusely. Dillon

grinned cockily and slid his arm around her waist, pressing up against her large breasts.

Jess blushed even harder. Dillon laughed, dropping his arm far down enough,

rubbed her waist, and said, "You got yourself in quite a predicament, didn't you?"

Jess gave him a questioning look, all the while thinking about his hand around her

waist. She wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but strangely, she liked it. He

was so hot, and she always wanted him, so it was like a dream come true. Dillon

started in with, "I mean, I caught you following me, and now I could give this info

out to ANYONE..." Jess gasped and hid her face in embarrassment. Dillon laughed

and said, "I promise I won't let this get out, on ONE condition...". Jess listened

intensely for his requirement. "You have to let me hang out with you tonight. It's

Friday, so no school." Dillon proclaimed. He winked and Jess blushed yet again. She

couldn't really see a downside, so she said, "Okay... I guess you can come over

around 4:30 after school." Dillon smirked and said, "Looking forward to it," and

stalked off, leaving Jess in a confused and nervous pool of emotions. Eventually Jess

regained her composure and somehow made it to class with seconds left to spare.

The whole rest of the day, she barely paid attention in any classes. In calculus, she

was thinking about Dillon for the whole lecture. In FACS, Jessica almost burned an

egg because she was so lost in thought. Walking out of the school in a daze, the bus

almost left without her because she couldn't pay attention. Jess plopped down in her

seat and stared vacantly out the window, thinking about wanting to cuddle with Dillon.

Once she arrived at her house, she came in and called out, "Anyone home?" There

was no answer, so she looked around her house. No signs of life, and she was glad

for that. If her brother had been home, he would have been a pest. Her grandma

was at work until ten, so she didn't have to worry about her coming home soon. Jess

walked into her room in the corner of the house, almost out of sight, and threw

herself on the bed, thinking. Jessica slowly looked over at the clock and saw the

time. 4:02. her eyes widened and she muttered, "Oh shit, I have to get ready for

my Dillybear!" She chuckled at the nickname, and jumped from her bed. She ran

through the room, tidying up and making everything look nice. When she finished,

it was 4:23, just enough time to get on some clothes, do a bit of makeup, and fix

her hair. First, she went for her closet. She ruffled through until she found an

outfit that she was satisfied with. She was wearing a lace bra with matching

panties, a loose orange blouse that showed the top of her bra, and some black

studded booty shorts that showed off the bottom of her ass. She felt so pretty,

and she hoped Dillon would love it. Jess slipped on some orange and black ballet

flats and went straight to the bathroom. Grabbing her makeup case, she turned on

the curling iron and set it to the side to heat up. Jessica opened the case and

quickly applied some eyeliner with a small wing, some sparkling black eyeshadow, and

dark mascara to complete her smoky eye look. She had put on concealer and

contoured beforehand, so she went straight to her pink-tinted lip gloss. Jess decided

on brushing some light pink blush to her cheeks, and surveyed herself in the mirror.

She thought she looked great and couldn't wait for Dillon. She waved her hand just

a bit above her iron, and saw steam float up, so she curled her locks so it looked

like cascading waves. She got a black ponytail holder that had an orange bow

attached. She put up her hair in a bun and positioned the bow so that it was front

and center. Jessica was satisfied with the look, and she came out to check the

clock. It was 4:36, just around the time Dillon should be coming. She went to the

front door and waited, glancing at the clock every so often. When it became 4:57,

she became worried. Would Dillon, HER Dillybear REALLY stand her up? Jess got

bored of waiting and went itno the kitchen to grab a snack. Just as she was pulling

down some Doritos, the doorbell rang. She dropped the chips and rushed to the door,

slipping around and banging her shin against the couch. She threw open the door,

clutching her bruised leg in pain. She looked up to see Dillon wearing some black

jeans and a red button-up. He had red vans on and his hair was perfect as always.

Dillon held red roses, packaged up in a pink plastic wrapper. Jess smiled up at Dillon,

and he laughed at her clumsiness. He held out his hand to her and she took it thankfully.

Jess sighed, " I hurt myself". Dillon laughed and said, "I see that." Jessica walked

Dillon to her room and she took off the plastic around the roses. Takign in a whiff

of their perfume, she set them in a glass vase and patted the bed. "Sit." She commanded.

Dillon chuckled and sat down, pulling her down next to him. They stared into each other's

eyes before Dillon finally said, "Your ass looks nice." Jessica blushed and thanked him,

giggling the whole time. Jess stood up and said, "I'll go get us some chips." Dillon

nodded and stared at her ass shake and her boobs bounce as she walked out. He

grinned and started to look around her room. Creeping quietly to her closet, he

poked through the dresser inside until he found her underwear drawer. He picked up

a skimpy thong and smirked. He smelled and licked the insides, tasting the essence

of her pussy on the thong. Dillon sat down the underwear and left everything as he

found it. He sat on the bed and rubbed at his crotch until Jess came back, carrying

a plate full of Doritos. As she almost reached the bed, she tripped over her rug and

the plate of chips scattered everywhere. Jessica gasped and bent over to pick them

up, frowning. Her ass pointed up in the air and wiggled as she cleaned them. She faced

away from Dillon, so all he could see was the outline of her pussy straining against

the shorts and her ass hanging halfway out the bottom. He could take the

excitement anymore and Dillon pulled off his pants, tossing them on the floor along

with his boxers. Jess didn't notice and was too busy picking up the chips to notice

her love jacking off on her bed. Suddenly, she bent down too far and her shorts and panties

ripped open, revealing her clean-shaven vagina and her volumptuous ass free for

Dillon to see. He couldn't wait any longer. As Jessica started to gasp and blush,

Dillon rushed forward and thrusted his 8-inch cock into her pussy. She yelped and

started to moan. She couldn't believe this was happening, that she was giving her

virginity to this boy. She couldn't believe it, but she liked it. She was enjoying the

feeling of him pounding into her with a tremendous force, when suddenly Dillon picked

Jess up with his dick still in her and threw her over the bed, grabbing her hair and

punding into her asshole. She yelled at first from the pain, but it soon turned into

pleasure when she felt his ballsack thumping against her dripping wet vagina. Dillon

was overwhelmed with pleasure. This girl was the first girl he had fucked and the

feeling was so good he couldn't stand it. He started to get annoyed by the blouse

and ripped it open, revealing the skimpy lace covering her breasts. He grabbed her

boobs and undid the latch on the bra, still thrusting into her ass. Jessica's boobs

flew free, flopping and bouncing around with each thrust by Dillon. She moaned

and grunted in time with his pounding. Suddenly, her older brother Jerritt creaked open

the door, but Jess and Dillon were too busy to notice. He gasped quietly at the sight

and ran to his room to get his video camera. He snatched up the camera and rushed

to the room, giggling at the thought of his baby sis finally getting some. He slowly

opened the door, making sure to not call attention to himself. They probably wouldn't

have noticed, what with their erotic love session. He started to film as much as he

possibly could, until Dillon grunted, "I think... I'm going to-" "DON'T!" Jess cut him

off. "I can't get pregnant!" Dillon breathed heavily, and feeling Jess spasm as she

orgasmed made him even more horny than before. He puled out of Jess and sat on

the bed, forcing Jess onto the floor. Dillon grabbed her hair and yanked her mouth

onto his dick. Jessica wanted to make him happy, so she sucked and twisted and

played with his balls until she felt his hot cum shoot into her throat and he let out

a loud moan. She released his dick from her mouth, cum dribbling down her lips.

Jess smiled, and Dillon grinned back at her. Suddenly, Jerritt lost his footing and

tripped, scaring the shit out of the lovebirds and thumping on the floor. Jessica

gasped and became red in the face, while Dillon grabbed his clothes, opened the

window, and jumped out. Jess ran to the window butt-naked, staring out. The

last she ever saw of Dillon was his limp , soppy dick flapping in the wind as he

ran into the sunset.


End file.
